In Sixty Days
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Who knew it would take sixty days for them to fall in love. And who knew it would be because of a book store? A story told in drabbles.
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did Lalu or Galu would be cannon along with nali. **

* * *

><p>(Day one)<p>

I hummed to myself as I made it to my favorite book store. Which I own! I smiled as I gazed up at the two story small building. I walked in and was greeted by the familiar smell of new and old books. Sighing contently I walked over to the cash register to be greeted by Ethel. An old woman who manages the store for me.

"Lucy my dear how are you?" She asked and smiled her gummy smile, which I found adorable.

"I am good Ethel any new customers?" I asked silently wishing no.

"I saw a man with black hair come in a while ago." She said and I stared at her in shock. No one steps foot here. Mainly do to the spell I put on the store, that only allows a person who has a true passion and love for books.

"Really is he still here?" I asked looking around not seeing anyone but myself and Ethel.

"Afraid not Lucy, he left about an hour after he came." Ethel said and gave me a sad look.

"Its all right." I said and smiled at her before walking over to the hidden lounge area, hidden in the middle of the book cases.

'Black haired man. Huh.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Follow, fave and review! <strong>

**~The Writer **


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Goes to corner to grow mushrooms* **

* * *

><p>Day Two)<p>

I yawned as I sat up from my position, a book falling out of my lap when I stood up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my surroundings.

"Im at the book store," I mumbled to myself realizing I must have fallen asleep while reading...again. "Well at least now that I am here I can clean the place up a little." I said out loud and called Virgo to get me some cleaning supplies, and some breakfast. After eating a bowl of cereal, I filled the bucket that had hot water in it with the cleaner and put a rag in it. I started at one end of the store and made my way to the front. I was humming to myself and hadn't realized someone had come in till I heard the door slam close making me jump. I stopped humming and looked around to see the retreating figure of a buff man with long black hair heading to the mystery isle of he store.

'Hmm is that the same guy? Maybe he came in when I wasn't looking.' I thought to myself and shrugged and returned to cleaning.

)Mystery man(

I walked into this really old, yet homey looking book store. Its the same one I had gone to yesterday. I walked in and noticed a blonde haired chick had her back to me and was humming while cleaning I guessed. I ignored her and shut the door making it accidently slam shut.

I walked to the mystery book section of the small store and grabbed a random book that looked interesting before siting down in the hidden lounge surrounded by bookshelves.

'Who is that blonde chick? I didn't see her yesterday?' I asked myself but shrugged and started to read the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! <strong>

**~The Writer **


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Stands out in the rain and screams sadly while crying* **

* * *

><p>)Lucy POV( (Day Three)<p>

I rocked back and forth on my heel as I contemplated going to the guild. I know I needed to go to show everyone I didn't die in some hole, but I don't really want to go on a job, and leave my store.

"Ugh! I'll just have to go!" I exclaimed to myself and huffed going up to the second floor of the store which was going to be my new house/apartment. i summoned Virgo and asked her to bring me some cloths which she gladly did, but not without asking for punishment before and after she gave me the clothing.

I changed into a pair of white short shorts, and a black shirt that said American Idiot by Green Day.

And before you ask yes I listen to them, just don't tell Team Natsu or the Guild. I usually just tell them when I were shirts like this one that it was a keep sake from my father before he became a jerk. If they knew I actually listened to them and have every album it would ruin my weak blonde act. Which I don't want. I mean im not exactly the strongest person in the world, but i could easily take natsu and or gray down.

I giggled to myself and pulled the side of my hair up with a red ribbon and strapped my keys to my black and red studded belt. I put on my black flats and headed down the stairs and over to Ethel.

"Ethel I am going to my guild be back soon." I said and she nodded and smiled before returning to the book she was reading.

I walked to the guild in a fast manner wanting to get there fast and leave fast.

I finally got to the guild and pushed open the doors yelling. "Good morning everybody!"

They all yelled back and a few even ran up to me making sure I was fine.

I giggled at them and walked over to the bar ordering a strawberry smoothie.

)Mystery Man pov(

I watched from my dark corner as the ever cheerful bunny girl came in. (Hehehe if you don't know by now then you don't know you FT characters) She was wearing one of my favorite band t-shirts, and oddly smelled like the book store I go to.

I continued to watch her as she sat at the bar watching the clock as if she couldn't wait to leave. After finishing her drink, I heard her tell the demon she was leaving and watched as she left.

'Hmmmmmmm smells like the blonde from that book store, but minus the bleach smell.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! <strong>

**~The Writer **


	4. Day 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Sits in a corner of a dark room and rocks back and forth* **

* * *

><p>Day Four )Lucy POV(<p>

I sighed and chose out a black tee that had 'Three days Grace' written on and and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants. not bothering to put shoes on or brush my hair; I walked down the stairs to the first floor of my store and walked over to the magic book selection. I ran my hand across the book shelves as my eyes quickly took in all the names of the books. I stopped and pulled out a very thick and large blue book, that had golden lettering on it spelling out 'Secrets of a Celestial Mage'. I smiled and walked over to the lounge and sat down and opened the book.

I was so lost in my book that I hadn't heard someone come and sit in the chair facing me.

)Gajeel POV(

I walked into the book store again and made my way to the magic book selection. I scanned the shelves to see if they had any books on dragon slaying ad I was surprised when I found a couple books on it. I grabbed the biggest one and headed over to the lounge. When I stepped into the clearing for the lounge I saw the blonde again, but this time her hair wasn't brushed and she seemed really into the book she was reading because she didn't even acknowledge me when I took the chair across from her.

)No POV(

Lucy looked up from her book and it dropped to the ground as she gasped in surprise as her eyes landed on Gajeel, who had also dropped his book in surprise realizing the girl was lucy or 'bunny girl to him'

"Gajeel?"

"Bunny Girl?"

They asked at the same time. Lucy quickly picked up her book that had dropped to the floor and hugged it to her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked and looked at him suspiciously.

)Gajeel POV(

damn! Damn it all! Why did it have to be bunny girl that works here!

Wait she asked me a question! Answer her Damn it!

"I could ask the same bunny girl," I said Nice one Gajeel.

"I work here now answer my question." She said and she put the book she was holding on the stand next to her chair. When she did I saw that she was wearing a 'Three days grace' tee shirt.

Bunny girl listens to them?

"I like the store." I mumbled and looked away.

)Lucy POV(

I smiled to myself when Gajeel admitted he like my store.

"So you have a true love and passion for reading." I said and he looked back at me and glared.

"How do you know that bunny girl." He said and I scowled for a second at the nick name but shook it off.

"There is a spell on the store. Only people who love and have a passion for books can see it and enter. I tried on several occasions to bring levy here but she couldn't come." I said sadly and looked away. "Nice knowing that me and Ethel aren't the only ones with love and passion for books." I said and smiled at him.

"Yeah." I heard him mumble as he looked away.

I stood up and stretched a little. "well I think I am going to go dust the shelves. Let me know if you need me to help you find anything." I said and picked up the book i was reading and walked away.

)Gajeel POV(

I sighed in relief when bunny girl walked away. I watched her walk away and felt something stir inside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! <strong>

**~The Writer **


	5. Day 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. *Gets sent to an insane asylum for talking to fictional characters* **

* * *

><p>(Day Five) )Lucy POV(<p>

I hummed to myself as I pulled books on Celestial Magic and Dragon slaying off the shelves. I had so many stacked in my arms that I couldn't see where I was going. So of course i just had to bump into someone.

I bumped into something and the force made me fall backwards and drop all the book. I closed my eyes awaiting m painful fall to the wood floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly to look into a pair of red ones. I breathed in before whispering. "Gajeel"

"you okay bunny girl you should watch where you are going." he said and help me stand up straight. I bent down to pick up my books and surprisingly he did as well.

"Sorry for bumping into you." I mumbled and blushed a little when my hand brushed his as he helped me pick up the books.

"No sweat bunny girl, why you carrying so many books anyway?" He asked and looked at the book he was currently holding which read 'Dragon behavior' "and why you reading up on dragon behavior? Hoping to catch the eye of fire idiot?" He asked sounding weird.

I rolled my eyes and took the book out of his hands. "As if Gajeel, I am reading it because Lisanna wanted me to look up why Natsu has been acting territorial over her." I said.

"Flame brain is acting territorial over the white haired younger sister of the demon?" He asked and picked up half the books I was carrying and stood up helping me.

"Yes," I said and he followed me over to the lounge. "I already know why, but she wants an experts opinion not mine." I said and turned around after I put my half of the books down on the table.

"How do you figure bunny girl that you know why?" Gajeel asked after he sat the books he was holding down next to mine and walked over to me standing looming me.

"Because Gajeel I am a very observant girl. I've seen the little gestures Natsu does. Always making sure he is touching Lisanna when ever he is around her. I may not have knowledge on dragons themselves, but that doesn't mean I don't see love." I said and turned around.

"and Natsu loves Lisanna, because she is his and only his. His one and only mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! <strong>

**~The Writer **


	6. Day 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

><p>(Day Six) )Gajeel POV(<p>

Bunny Girl shocked me yesterday when she said that the white haired sister of the demon is flame Idiot's mate.

I thought bunny girl would have been his.

.

.

.

.

Why do I feel angry when I think that?

What ever its not relevant.

I stood up getting ready to leave the guild when Lily flew up and sat on my shoulder. "Where are you going Gajeel?"

I made a grunting noise and left the guild, making my way over to the book store. When I stood in front of the store Lily gaped up at me. "YOU READ!?" He exclaimed, and I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"OF COURSE I DO YOU STUPID CAT!" I yelled and pushed open the door to the store.

"Welcome anything I can help you with?" Bunny girl said her back to me, giving me i nice view of her butt. She turned around smiling. "Oh hello Gajeel, lily." She said in that chipper voice of hers that melts everyone hearts at the guild.

"Hello Lucy. Do you have books on sword play?" My cat asked.

"I believe my order for some books on that just came in let me go grab the boxes!" She said happily grinning probably over the thought of books.

)Lucy POV(

I walked to the back room and quickly picked up three large boxes. The boxes were heavy and blocked my view so i walked blindly out of what i hoped was the right door way. 'Going good so far just don't bump into something lucy!'

.

.

.

I shouldn't have jinxed myself because after that thought I bumped into something and the boxes fell out of my hands and I fell forward landing on something hard, yet soft at the same time. I opened my eyes to see I had landed on Gajeels chest.

I blushed and quickly moved to get off him. "I am soooooooooo sorry!" I cried out loudly and began to pick up the books, as he picked himself up off the floor.

'Best day ever...not'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! <strong>

**~The Writer **


	7. day 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Hey Sorry for not updating resently I have been really busy with school from tests to writing papers. Anyway what day is it? **

**WORLD OTAKU DAY!**

* * *

><p>(day seven)<p>

)Lucy Pov(

I am so freaking embarrassed! After what happened yesterday with Gajeel I had quickly put the books away and rushed up to my apartment leaving the store to Ethel. Sighing i put on a Kiss t-shirt and a pair short shorts before heading down stairs and to the guild.

As soon as I stepped into the guild happy came flying at my chest crying that he hasn't seen me in days. I petted his back soothing him, and told him ill get him some fish.

walking over to the bar,team natsu and lisanna approached me. "Hey luce wanna go on a job. i know your rent is due soon!" Natsu said and grinned.

I contemplated for second and shook my head. "Why not Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I don't feel like it. Go on ahead though!" I said cheerfully and watched as they walked away.

I sighed to myself and smiled slightly. Don't get me wrong I love my team mates, but if I go with them then that means leaving my store, and I don't think I am imotionally ready for that.

)Gajeel POV(

Why did bunny girl act like that yesterday at the store. All I did was break her fall so she wouldn't get hurt, but she just ended up aplogozing for nothing and then left after helping lily.

I looked over to bunny girl who was talking with her team mates. They walked away and I watched as Bunny Girl sighed and smiled. 'Does she not like her team mates?'

I looked back over at her to see she had pulled out one of those books on dragons.

'gihi knowing her she probably just doesn't want to leave the book store,' I grinned to myself and munched on some more iron. 'Then again I haven't been on a single mission since I found the place so I can see why she doesn't want to leave it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You liked and happy world otaku day!<strong>

**~The Writer**


	8. Day 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Hope your holidays are going well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Day eight)<p>

)Lucy POV(

"Hmmmmmm" I hummed as I looked down at my deck of cards. If you are wondering I am currently playing Magic the gathering, and you will never guess who I got to play with me.

.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel!

Can you believe it because I sure can't. I shall explain what happened.

(Flash back Dooooweeewoooo)

So I was sitting cross legged on the floor in the magic aisle spreading out my deck looking it over, because I was bored. Suddenly I hear a 'Gihi' from behind me and I blushed instantly knowing it was Gajeel. Who else could it have been. I turned around holding my deck of cards to my chest and looked up at the Iron Dragon slayer.

"Looks like you are just full of surprises Bunny girl." Gajeel said and did his weird 'Gihi' laugh.

"Shut up meanie." I mumbled looking down still blushing.

He walks pass me and then sits down in front of were my deck was spread out.

"First a secret Magic player and now i see you are using the death pack. Hmmm got some explaining to do." He leans over putting resting his arm on his knee and putting his chin in his palm. "Makes me wonder what other secrets your hiding." (I haven't played magic in forever and when I did it was the 2013 core set. I'm trying to get the 2015 core set but its costs money which I don't have :P)

"Im not hiding anything!" I exclaimed putting the cards I was holding down.

"what ever bunny girl i aint judging ya." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "But at least thought ya would use the life pack instead of the death pack."

I blushed and looked away to keep him from seeing it. "Well i tried but I didn't like it. Fire and death are my favorite, but death is my main." I said then looked back at him. "Do you want to play?"

(Flash back over)

So here we are. I am currently beating him.

I placed the card down and killed his final card. "HA! I win!" I shouted and jumped up.

Bad mistake.

My legs were tried from sitting so they didn't work and I fell down... Landing on Gajeel's lap.

Damn it why does this always happen to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You liked and merry christmas eve eve!<strong>

**~The Writer**


	9. Day 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>)Day nine(<p>

Today has been to boring. This morning I actually found myself waiting for Gajeel but he never showed up. I don't know why I felt so disappointed.

Since Gajeel didn't come to the store today I actually had to do work and dust the shelves off and build more bookshelves since I bought too many books.

All in all today was horrible.

And its all stupid Gajeel's fault.

(Gajeel's POV)

I didn't go to the store today because Shrimp dragged me out on a two day mission.

I hope bunny girl isn't worried. After all I didn't tell her.

.

.

.

Wait why would I need to tell Bunny Girl where I went.

Oh whatever Ill see her after tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You liked<strong>

**~The Writer**


End file.
